When The Trees Grow Old
by Ivy Night51101930
Summary: I was never an ordinary girl. I had no family, no friends, no home. All I had was a school that I was currently running away from ... Read If you want to, it's my story, but your life, and besides It's not like I care, So read if you want and maybe, Maybe, You might learn somthing, but I don't promise that... WARNING:Harm to self content, suicide themes and swearing. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

_**When the Trees Grow Old**_

_Flashback\Thoughts_

**_AN- Hello! This is one of my first fanfic's ever so please bear with me! _**

* * *

I'm crazy. I really am.

I yelled at a teacher, and now I was running from school.

You might be wondering why I don't just, go home, well that's because I have no home.

In an orphan. My parents abandoned me on the streets, and my only home was that old run down school, that I just ran from..

So now I'm on the streets. Again...

I could commit suicide.. I guess,

_But that wouldn't work out_, I thought to myself.

I mean looking back on how many times I've tried to hang myself in that horrid school, and failing...

Well, one time I almost died, when some kid came into my room ( jail)

And stopped me.

But, if he didn't come and stop me ... Believe me, I would have killed myself.

Honestly, I've tried to kill myself ever since I reached the age of eight.

Actually, I've tried to commit suicide 3 times in the past.

* * *

_I can still remember the second time I tried to kill myself, when I was ten, I tried to jump off a two-story building, and I did, but instead of dying I just got a broken leg, and sprained arm._

_Then, when I was ten and a half I started to cut myself._

_My arm still has scars from those cuts, but I didn't lose enough blood to die._

* * *

I walked toward the road, when a thought came to my head.

Why shouldn't I just kill myself here?

No one would stop me, and I could finally be free of all my thoughts, and stress.

As I walked to the road another flashback jumped into my head.

* * *

_I was 11,_

_And, I was apparently.. Trying to overdose myself with a bottle of pills, but a smart kid, around the age of five saw my attempt and snatched the bottle out of my hands,_

_He then made his way to the office and reported me._

* * *

I started to run towards the road..

I approached the side of the road as a worthy opponent, and looked both ways.

_What am I doing? _I thought.

As I slithered, to the center of the road, a big truck came down the street, headed straight towards me.

Once the driver noticed me at the center of the road, he immediately started honking.

I choose this specific road, because it was a highway and vehicles were going at **one**** hundred miles**** per-hour,**

And that meant that the vehicles, could not stop in time to save me.

_So in all honesty, I was dead._

* * *

It seemed like eternity, but the truck was finally 10 feet away.

_9 feet._

_8 feet._

_7 feet._

_6 feet. _

_5 feet._

_4 feet._

_3 feet._

_2 feet._

_1 foot._

* * *

A bright light blinded me and I spread my arms,

Hoping to be welcomed into death's hands.

When suddenly a flash of blue and white grabbed my hands and dragged me away from the road, completely saving my life.

* * *

I turned to look at the being that saved me.

I probably looked infuriated, but not as much as the person did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The boy screamed at me.

I looked over him, as if inspecting a dirty dish.

He had snow-white hair, a dark blue sweater that was decorated with frost, and a tall shepherds hook.

With a gasp I realized,

That I was looking at the one, and only,

_Jack Frost._

* * *

**_Follow,_**

**_Favourite,_**

**_Or Review!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When The Trees Grow Old**_

_**WOW! That was fast, REALLY FAST.. **_

_**Thanks to **_**Death by Violet,**_** and , **_La la _**for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to Death by Violet and Love.N.B (It won't let me type your name) and Death the kid for following.**_

_**And Finally, Thanks to Death by Violet for favouriting this and me!**_

_**Warning: Swearing is present in this chapter**_

_(Thoughts)_

( Normal)

* * *

_**( Earlier)**_

_**Jack's Pov - Point of View -**_

It had been a month since the "Pitch accident".

I was hiding in Burgess, trying to escape North's, " Inner Father".

I shuttered, as I pulled my legs up to my chest, to try to get some sleep.

Sadly, trying to go to sleep on power line above a noisy highway is hard.

_Honk!_

_Honk!_

_**Ta da**_, I thought in my head.

"Uhhh"...

I staggered to get up, to see what all the fuss was about.

I looked down and saw a truck plowing through the road,

but something was wrong.

_Why is the driver honking?_

I looked to the left of the driver and felt my eyes pop out of my head.

There was a girl, about my age, standing there,

just standing...

In the middle of the road with her arms spread wide open, and her eyes closed.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, when I realized the girl was committing suicide.

Immediately I set to work, grabbing my staff and swooping down to save her.

I had to fly at top speed because the truck was only 1-2 feet away.

As I grabbed the girl, the truck that had "supposed" to have killed the girl, passed me.

I landed in the patch of "growing" (dead) grass near the road.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I barked at her, completely forgetting she might not be able to see me,

But to my wonder and surprise she looked me up and down, as if inspecting a dirty dish.

I started to feel uncomfortable, and under-dressed,

But a quick look at her ragged school uniform calmed me.

The girl looked infuriated.

I looked away when I heard a gasp.

_Jack Frost._

I spun around,

"What did you just say?"

She looked at me puzzled and answered

"What do you me? I never said a word."

"But I just heard you say Jack Frost."

" That is your name, right?"

"Yes but.. how old are you?"

" 17"

I was shocked, no, beyond shocked.

This girl, who ever she was, still believed!

"What's your name" I asked, trying to get some info out of her.

The girl stiffened.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because, I just need to know."

"That's not a very good explanation."

"I know."

She smiled.

" My name's Lyilia,

_Lyilia Black_

* * *

**_Sorry for the Shortness but I promise next chapter will be longer!_**

**_Review,_**

**_Favourite_**

**_Or Follow!_**

**_Happy Easter and Hope you guys like the new cover photo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_ **When The Trees Grow Old**_

_**AN-** **Sorry guys, I'm having some troubles at school. Like someone bringing a knife to school and threatening me, troubles...**_

_** I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY Sorry for the wait guys, I ALSO had to study for exams. I hate teachers..**_

_****__**By the way: This chapters a little dark.**_

_(Thoughts\Flashbacks)_

_** WARNING:** Slight Swearing, blood, and gore_

* * *

**Lyilia's POV**

Lyilia.

_Lyilia Black, __I thought_

"So, your Jack Frost?"

"Yep" He chirped.

I couldn't help but notice his unease.

"Prove it".

I smiled as I challenged him,

I mean how could I believe this guy was my child hood hero, and not some impersonator?

He chuckled and replied.

"Why not?"

* * *

_I regret I ever asked him to show me._

"Jack"

"Yes"

"Where are we?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"You'll see"

We were standing over a small building, I shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked kindly.

"Nothing." I answered, feeling a bit unease myself.

_Liar, I thought to myself._

_True, the building reminded me of the time I jumped of the school's roof._

My hand instinctively rushed to my stomach.

I closed my eyes, the churning inside of my stomach was getting stronger.

"Are you okay Lyilia" a concerned voice echoed across the roof top.

I snapped my eyes open.

_The churning was getting stronger_

_Hurt, sadness, pain. I remembered it all._

_I looked down. My feet were inches from the edge._

_Crying myself to sleep, the cruelty of the world, it had all gotten to me._

_I took a deep breath, and jumped._

_The first thing that surfaced after the jump was pain, lots and lots of pain, and I liked it that way._

_I cracked open my eyes and saw red, I managed to stand up, though I had no idea how I survived the fall._

_I looked down and saw I was standing in a pool of red blood._

_Pain overwhelmed me and I fell. Straight into my blood, straight into my supposed freedom_

_Then,_

_Darkness._

* * *

"Lyilia!" The kind voice was completely replaced with fear.

I'd lost it, and now I was plummeting to my death.

_How wonderful._

* * *

_As Warm water cascaded down my back, I felt a sudden prick from my left arm, a__s if it was tempting me._

_I reached into the medicine cabinet and brought out a hidden paper clip._

_The cold metal made contact with my steaming arm. __I smiled in bliss when I heard a small splash of liquid as my blood contaminated the water._

_I looked down and gasped. _

_Streaming down from my waist to my legs, was a dark red substance._

_I felt my legs turning to jelly, with a yelp I fell into the blood-red water._

_The entire bathroom was decorated with a brilliant red color. _

_Slowly I got up, _

_I shakily looked down to see the red water had washed off the blood, and gotten bloodier in the aftermath._

_I stumbled to the wall, and clinged to it as if it were a life line._

_What was I going to do now? I certainly didn't have a clue of what to do._

**_( Third Person)_**

**_A low thud was heard from that same washroom, exactly one hour later._**

**_Police arrived at the school 10 minutes later to investigate._**

**_What they found was a broken window, blood on the ledge of the window-still, tracks leading up to the roof and another bloody ledge, also blood on the shower and all over the washroom._**

**_After further investigation, ( looking out the window.) Police found, what appeared to be a feminine body, two story's down, lying in a bloody pool._**

* * *

**_AN- ALOT dark. Wow, sorry if any of you get nightmares..._**

**_Any way,_**

**_Review, Follow, Or Favorite! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN- Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada_**

**_Warning: Swearing.._**

**_Bye the way the bolded part in the last chapter was part of the story, imagine it was a part in a newspaper.._**

**_OH! And this is how you pronounce Lyilia's name: Lie-li-a_**

* * *

_(Thoughts)_

* * *

**_Lyilia's POV_**

Originally I was trying to get away. Away from what you ask? The pain, sorrow, and that wretched school, and I did get away. Now all I had to worry about was telling frosty the snow-man about my past, but that would have to wait, seeing as I was falling to my death.

Surprisingly I was totally quite, having done this before, I wasn't really scared.

I mentally checked off a box in my head, while thinking,

This is the second time I've tried to commit suicide out of school, and it hasn't even been a week!

And better yet, this time it was unintentional...

A blue and white blur flew past me.

I turned my attention to it as "it" formed into my childhood hero Jack Frost.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He screeched.

"Oh you know just proving I don't have something normal people have.."

"And what would that be?"

"Common sense."

His laughter filled the air, as I rolled my eyes, forgetting I was falling off a building for a second.

And then the cold harsh reality caught up with me and I almost choked.

"Lyilia!"

I snapped my neck to the now much closer ground. Scrunching up my face and closing my eyelids, while tears flowed down my face, I realized.

I was falling again...

Down...

_ Down_

_ Down_

_ Down_

* * *

**_Jack's POV (This is Jacks thoughts when he brings Lyilia to the roof of a building)_**

"Jack"

"Yes"

"Where are we?"

A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"You'll see"

We were standing over a small building, Lyilia shuttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing." She answered, well more like murmured..

Her hand rushed to her stomach. _Is she afraid of heights?_ I wondered_. __Is she okay? _

"Are you okay Lyilia?" My mouth echoed my thoughts..

The girl had stopped moving, stopped breathing...

...

Suddenly her feet moved to the edge of the roof.. Then, she jumped..

"LYILIA!" I screamed, my voice filled with fear.

_it is known that if someone stopped a person committing suicide, the person would try again. Not to long after the first attempt, echoed through my head, a line from some book I read, I think.. Yes, I read books..._

I grabbed my staff and swooped (yes swooped) down to the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screeched.

"Oh you know just proving I don't have something normal people have.."

"And what would that be?"

"Common sense."

I laughed, actually laughed, and she rolled her eyes, it almost seemed for a second we were old friends having a good time,_ almost. _Looking down I saw just how close we were to the ground, without missing a beat I hooked my arms around her small frame, bridle style and flew back up to the roof. Looking down I saw her face was scrunched up, tears flowing down her face.

"Lyilia?"

She made no movement for a minute, but slowly she opened her eyes. Her eyes dashed left to right and then finally into my eyes. Her pupils were a dark black color, _ almost pitch black...,_which contrasted with her pale skin. Slowly a smile formed on her rosy pink lips, and she hugged me.

For a second I just stood there with the jet black-haired girls arms around me, then I smiled and hugged the beautiful girl lightly.

_Wait, what did I just say?! Bad Jack! Bad, bad, bad Jack! _

"Thank you." A small voice said. I pulled away from the hug, (almost reluctantly) and stared at the ebony's eyes.

"You know, you're probably the most weirdest girls I've ever meant." I said, murdering the moment brutally. A light pink danced across her cheeks.

"Well you can let me down now", she said, voice only an octave louder than before. I grinned and answered," Na, I rather not," while letting Lyilia down onto the roof, only to sling my left arm around her shoulders, and grabbing my staff. I quickly took her hand in mine ( _and I couldn't help thinking how perfect in fit into my hand) _and shot off into the winter night's sky..

* * *

**Well, you got some fluff, some angst, some humor, and some drama. I hope you enjoyed! **

**And at least you guys have some idea of how "Lyilia" looks like...**

**Oh and if I take forever to update again, feel free to PM me and bug me about it..**

**Review, **

** Favorite,**

** Or Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When the Trees Grow Old **

**Chapter 5**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Warning: Fluff! Cute scenes, and what I think are funny lines, are ahead. Read at your own risk.. :)**

**(Oh and just saying, Jacks 17 in this story, and 5,9 tall, and Lyilia's around 5,8 or nine, and if you remember she's 17 too. how do I now this?) **

** Go on Rise of the Guardians Wiki, Interesting facts. **

**You're welcome...**

* * *

**Lyilia POV **

You know what's annoying? Waking up and having no idea where the hell you are...

Why am I referring to this? Because something like that happened when I opened my eyes, ( I had fallen asleep while flying in Jack's arm's... bridle style.) I blinked again, to focus my eyes, when I came to the discovery that I was lying on something soft. Looking down I saw a blue bed spread, '_this is probably Jacks ' _I thought..

I heard a groaning noise as the wooden door directly opposite from me opened up, enough for me to see a figure walk into the room. I realized how dark the room was and I guessed it was around mid-night, considering the giant arched window to the right of me emitted little to no light.

"Hello"? I asked unsure of who it was.. the figure moved in the darkness of the room and stepped out, showing 'it's' face. My face visibly relaxed when I realized it was only Jack..

"Lyilia! Your awake!" The spirit of winter cheered.

I simply nodded not trusting my voice yet.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped back. He raised his left hand in a surrender position.

"Sorry, sorry, just uh.." His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm.. I mean, are you.. uh, are you hungry?" the poor boy stammered.

I smiled. "A little, why? You got any food?" Jack reached behind his back where his other hand was hiding and brought out a plate cluttered with cookies, I reached out and grabbed one, and held it up to my eyes, _chocolate, _I thought..

"You know they aren't poisoned, right?"

My eyes fixed him with a glare, and my lips turned upwards when I got the desired effect. Jack was staring at me with a horrified look on his face, I simply took a bite out of the surprisingly warm cookie.

"I..I didn't know girl's with such pretty smiles could look, ...so terrifying..."

I looked up at him and tilted my head a little, "You think my smiles are pretty?" I said, my voice slightly quavering..

His hand reached up to the back of his neck again as he answered back," Um. yea, I.. a, I guess.."

His eyes fluttered to the bed, before looking back at me, the movement was so fast that if I had blinked, I would have missed it. Immediately I felt guilty,

"Um, Jack do you want to sit down?" I asked while patting the left side of the bed. Jack smiled widened and he plopped down next to me. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavier, sighing a bit I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. The covers shuffled a bit to the left of me.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping.."

"Uh.. okay, why here?"

"Because this is my bed, you're welcome to sleep on the floor if you're not comfortable.."

A light pink tinted my cheeks, "Shut up.."

* * *

**Awww. Poor Jack, he's so confused...**

**This is basically a filler chapter, but with a lot of fluff so...**

**Review,**

** Favorite,**

** Or, Follow!**


End file.
